Ninjago New Beginning
by TheSharkNinja
Summary: When an orphan is given a chance to live with the ninjas and train him and his friends, will he accept?
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice Saturday morning at the ninjago orphanage where 5 teens sleep in 2 bunk beds and 1 single bed. In the bottom of one of the bunk beds was a teen boy with spiky brown hair and on his wall has a kai poster, a fishing hat next to him, and with his name dan on his bed, up on the top bed was a teen boy that had dyed yellow hair and blue eyebrows, and on his wall he has a jay poster and a lgbt flag, and on his bed it has his name max. On the other bunk bed there's a teenage boy with natural white hair with a zane poster and a peace sign neck less and on his bed it says his name zeke. On top of him is a boy with black clean hair, a cole poster and a law book next to him and his name peter. In the single twin size bed theres a boy with long brown hair, a lloyd poster and a wooden sword under his bed, and his name finn on the bed.

A 40 year old woman with glasses and a name tag that said mary knocked on the door and said "boy's it's time to wake up"

"Wake me up when it's the day of the departed" dan said half wake

"Its interview day" Mary said

All of boys woke up, max and peter fell off of the top bunk

"I'm ok" max said rubbing his arm

"I'm not" peter said

All the boys were putting on professional clothing and practicing talking, but finn was looking out the window looking sad.

"Hey, what's wrong finn" dan said pating finn's back.

"I don't know, i think it's just- what if we get rejected again, i mean this is our 12th interview"

"Hey, i have a feeling this will be it" zeke said super confidently

"You said that last time" all the boy's said to zeke

"Don't worry finn if they don't like you that's there problem, not your problem" peter said to finn

"Yeah i guess you're right" finn said smiling

"And if they don't want us, we can always go find the ninja and beg them to train us and become the next ninja" max said confidently

"There's a more likely chance that the overlord would return then us becoming the next ninja" peter said to max

"But there's still a chance" max said

"Boy's there here" mary said

"Alright guy's hustle up" finn said

"Let's make this our time to shine" dan said to them

" 3.. 2.. 1.. NINJA GO" they all said

* * *

( tell me what you thought of my fanfiction, have a nice day )


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok boy's remember what i said just be yourself" Mary said to the boys,all of the boys were excited and nervous, "And finn, please have hope."

"I'll try to" finn said to mary

At the beginning of the hall there were 10 adults that were there for the interview.

The interview was like the other 12 but all of the boys decided to tell them their likes and dislike and more about their personality, dan told them about the way he likes to do his hair and his best catch while fishing, zeke told them that he needs room for meditation and scented candles, lots of scented candles, max told them that he loves fritz donnegan, and brent millers chirper and that he is gay, peter said that he would like to be a lawyer, and that he isn't the biggest fan of animals, finn on the other hand, not so much, he did tried to not get to emotional but he did cry talking about him not having parents but did try to hold it in.

1 week later the results came in and the boy's waited with anticipation, mary then came into there room

"Boy's most of you are leaving the orphanage" mary said happy but a little sad

All of the boy's were exsatic and happy but they soon realize that mary said "most"

"Wait what do you mean most ms m" max said

"finn... the people that were going to adopt you had a financial problem i am so sorry"

finn heart stopped as he processed it " _th-that's fine i'll be-be okk"_ finn said breaking down and crying.

"Finn i'm so sorry" dan said to finn trying to calm his down

"We don't have to accept" max said with dan, zeke and peter agreeing.

"No, please don't, you guy's have an opportunity to not stay here and be with a family, i know someday i'll be with a nice loving family" finn said seriously

All the boys were packing and talking about there best times with each other like them going to mega monster amusement park, the time they got lot's of candy on the day of the departed, and the fan movies that they made for the ninjas. Finn then went outside and thought about what he was going to do when they leave.

4 cars came to take the boys to a new and loving home.

The boys then came out with there suit case and said good bye to mary and then finn

"Hey finn, thanks for being a great friend, and you promise that we would meditate together" zeke said jokingly.

"Dude,thanks for giving me that lawyer book and for saving me from that cat" peter said giving him a handshake.

Max then came up and hug finn very tight " i'm gonna miss you very much finn"

"Thanks max, can you please stop hugging me, i can't breath"finn said looking blue, max then stopped patted him on his back

"Hey finn, we got a surprise for you upstairs, we will all miss you" dan said

"We will all be brothers" finn said to them

"3,2,1, NINJA GO" they all said

All the boys then went to there cars and finn went back inside,the room he saw that the orphanage tv was there and a box filled with the movies they made, finn watched there old movies all night, he knows that this is bittersweet but he is happy that his friends are happy.

* * *

(so what did you think of this chapter, i'll have chapter 3 up soon hopefully)


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since dan,zeke,max,and peter were adopted,finn was still in the orphanage missing them, it was weird for finn to sleep without peter's sleeptalking, max hiding himself using his phone, and zeke loud snoring, it was recess time finn was just looking at the young kids since they were the oldest at 15, at lunch time finn ate a sandwich alone, he thought about if he would be adopted but he thought about happy thoughts, he was excited to meet his friends in 2 days then went on a walk to the park until he saw someone.

"Wait, is that- no it can't be- can it?" finn thought to himself as the green hoodie figure came closer to him and finn saw his face and knew who it was, the green eyes, the brown eyelashes, and the blonde hair.

"Um excuse me" finn said to the figure "are you-"

Finn was interrupted by the figure, " yeah kid i'm lloyd garmadon" he said to finn

Finn eye's light up as he wasn't prepared for this day and was feeling a combination of nervousness and excitement. "OMG I'M LIKE YOU'RE BIGGEST FAN YOU PROBABLY GET THAT ALOT BUT- BUT" lloyd then interrupted finn. "Woah kid, slow down, first tell me your name"

"Ok, my name is finn, and i want to say that i am so glad you and the ninja are protecting us and can you sign my jacket" finn said

Lloyd took put his pen and signed his jacket, "so what's your full name" lloyd asked curiously "um i don't have one i'm a orphan" finn said

"Oh, i'm sorry" lloyd said finishing signing his jacket

"Oh, that's just the least of my problem, my friends that were like brothers to me were adopted like a week ago so-" finn stopped as he realized that he is telling his problems to one of ninjagos greatest protectors and proceed to apologize to the green hero, "i am so sorry that i told you that, i-" finn was again interrupted by lloyd " don't apologize finn, i was kinda in your shoes when i was a kid" lloyd felt really bad for him and wanted to do something good for him, then a idea popped into his head.

"Hey, have you ever been into foster care?" lloyd asked finn, "no, i never really wanted to do that since i always wanted to be with my friends, but i guess that i might try it out." finn said now thinking about it. "Well, would you like me to put you in foster care in the destiny's bounty with my mom" lloyd said

Finn eye's light up and pinched himself to see if he was dreaming and he wasn't, "OMG, YES" finn said super excited, he knew that this was a HUGE privilege that any kid would ask for and he must be thankful for all of this.

Finn and lloyd went to the orphanage to sign up for the foster program and finn got to packing and saying goodbye to marry. Finn and lloyd were walking and lloyd told him the rules, "ok finn, rule number 1. If you are going to bring your friends over text me, rule number 2. Don't chirp anything online about the bounty, these are the 2 rules that i need you to follow if you're going to stay here." lloyd said to finn while walking to the destiny's bounty.

When they arrived at the destiny's bounty finn saw security guards and went inside, "it looks so bigger on the inside." finn said amazed at how big it walked into a medium room with another person finn recognized. " woah you're misako" finn said.

"You must be finn welcome to your new home" misako said in a loving voice shaking finn's hand, "thank you misako" finn said. Misako then left with lloyd and finn started unpacking, finn never thought that this would happen and can't wait to tell his friends but he still knew that this is a big honor he should be grateful.

* * *

(so what did you guy's think, please leave a review, i will be working on the next chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day that finn would go and see his friend's at chen's noodle house, finn got ready to get out until lloyd came into his room. "Want a ride on my green energy dragon" he said jokingly.

"No i'm fine, you gave me enough that i could have asked for " finn said counting to tie his shoes. "Actually, if my friends want to come can they? They're big fan's of you and the ninja's"

"Yeah sure"lloyd said

finn was ready to go out and got out of the destiny's bounty, while finn was walking to the noodle house a person with a hoodie bumped into him.

"Watch it kid" the person said sounding mad.

"You bumped into me!" finn said sounding annoyed

The figure pulled his head up to look at finn, he looked like the same age as finn and had messy jet black hair "do you think i care" he said giving him a mean look and walking away.

"Jerk" finn said under his breath and going to the noodle house.

When finn got to the noodle house, he saw his friend in a table waving their arms to signal that they are there.

"Hey guys whats up" finn said to them sitting down in a chair next to dan.

They all told finn about their parents and their homes

dans parents work at a fish market which dan likes and he also had a big brother named mark. peters parents work at a school and are putting him in law school which he really likes. zekes parents work at a bakery with lots of scented candles. maxs parents work at the city hall and are really accepting of him.

"So, what's with you finn" dan said to finn.

"Well i decided to go into foster care"

"Seems smart" max said drinking his water

"And you wanna know where i am now" finn said

finns friends nodded their heads

"The destiny's bounty"

"Yeah right you're kidding" peter said

They always know if finn is lying since he would always try to hold back a smile but he had a grin not a full smile and said "i'm serious"

They all gasped and max spitted his water out at peter

"Sorry" max said

"It's ok" peter said wiping his hair with a towel

"Does cole still have his scare?" peter asked to finn

"Is kai's hair really that flamboyant?" dan asked

"How cold is zanes metal?" zeke asked

"How energetic is jay?" max asked

"Guys i only met lloyd, BUT the other ninjas are coming to the bounty in 45 minutes so wanna come?" finn said

"OF COURSE" they said in unison

* * *

 **hey guys sorry i didn't add a chapter soon i had school and was getting into the percy jackson book series, i'm going to try and get the next chapter up in a week.**


End file.
